


13 Kisses

by Miro (KuroTsubasa)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Other, basically everyone in svt, will add more character tags as i write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/Miro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically 13 very short person/reader drabbles with everyone from Seventeen and also everything is pretty much just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Xu Minghao

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching that passing paper thing svt did the other day and look a thing. 
> 
> Apologies for any OOC because this is my first time writing real people also if their characterisation is different from yours then well that's that.
> 
> Also I'm sorry if anyone HAS already written something like this since overlapping is something I don't like myself as well _(:'3

He leans over with closed eyes and leaves a peck on the tip of your nose. You can’t help but to giggle, which only makes his smile widen. You suddenly remember what made you notice him in the first place. His beautiful, endearing smile that seemed to chase away whatever depressing thoughts on your mind, and instead replacing them with sunshine and rainbows. He pecks you again on the nose, then points at his own cheeks asking for a kiss in return. You grin cheekily, then lean forward and peck him instead on the lips. His eyes open and stare at you in embarrassment, and his cheeks turn rosy in an instant. However, before you could poke fun at him, he takes your cheek and pulls you close, joining your lips together in a tender kiss. It’s your turn to blush bright red, to which he smiles at, but continues to kiss you. Kissing with him was always like lying in a sea of cotton candy, the softness and sweetness always healing your tired soul no matter what hardships you had gone through during the day. You feel him licking at your lips a little, then separating. You open your eyes, and his blush has reached past his ears, matching his ice cream coloured hair. Like usual, he’s smiling at you, and you’re smiling back without even realising it. And like usual, you bury your face into his chest and enjoy the softest embrace on earth in comfortable silence with him.


	2. Wen Junhui

His eyes fall close as he leans closer, every second seemingly taking forever to pass. His faint breaths are all that you’re aware of, and the moment you realise that this is not another one of your fantasies, your lips meet his. The mere touch is enough to make you moan, and you can feel his body tremble at it. You have now learnt that he is impatient as he impatiently bites on your lower lips, then takes the chance that your lips has separated through a gasp, to allow himself in. The way his tongue traverses within your mouth makes you go blank, and the moment your body loses all strength, his arm instantly wraps around your waist, as if he was waiting for this moment. You can feel his muscles from the harsh practice he goes through, and the strong hold he has on your waist makes you feel safe. As if the world was collapsing right now, you wouldn’t feel a single hint of fear, and instead, you would feel safe and happy. He leaves your lips first, and he stares into your eyes with so, so much love and passion. You wonder how you could understand it all without him uttering a single word, but you just nod. He smiles, a smile that was filled with confidence and a hint of hidden nervousness. And he kisses you again.


	3. Yoon Jeonghan

You stare up into his beautiful brown eyes. You never knew how could such a simple shade of brown be so beautiful and alluring. If you stared into them for too long, god knows if you would ever escape from Yoon Jeonghan ever again. He leans over, and without so much as a warning, pushes both of your lips together. You happily open your own to invite him in, and he takes no time to entwine his tongue with yours. He always lead you when you two kissed, so this time was no exception. Besides, leaving your body completely in his hands for him to do whatever to was always rather exciting. His hands have already begun to lightly roam about your body, but it was in a way that filled you with frustration. He’d always touch you lightly through your clothes, but never pressing too strong or slipping underneath your clothes until you took them off yourself. Your desires grow with every embarrassing sound that escapes from your lips, and so you wrap your arms around his neck, bringing his body down and closer to yours, shivering at how his weight made you unable to move anywhere else. Unconsciously, you undo the hair tie that bond his beautiful gray locks, and all at once, his hair falls loose around the both of you, blocking out everything else but you and him. He chuckles at your actions through the kiss, and then leaves your lips. You open your eyes, sending him a questioning gaze, but he just shifts to turn off the lamp on the bedside table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to write Jeonghan's hair as grey only because its one of my fave hair colours that he had////////
> 
> I had a bit of trouble with this one only cause I wasn't sure what Jeonghan would do in this kind of situation but oh well hope this suits everyone's imagination haha :3c

**Author's Note:**

> I feel incredibly ashamed and please burn my soul and cleanse my mind.
> 
> (I have thought about doing an nsfw version (obviously excluding some of the members in that case) but if it sounds interesting comments would be great.)


End file.
